wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Molten Core (original)
thumb|Ragnaros and Executus, with player character shown for scale. =General= *'Level:' 60+ *'# of Players:' 40 *'Location:' Located at the end of Blackrock Depths, under Blackrock Mountain *'Abbreviation:' MC ---- Notes The Molten Core is a fiery cavern, home to the firelord Ragnaros, one of the four elemental lieutenants of the Old Gods. If unorganized or unprepared, even full raid groups can easily wipe on the first two giants in the front of the cave, but those groups who succeed will be rewarded with their Tier 1 gear and dozens of other epic items. Once your guild has mastered Molten Core you are encouraged to attempt Blackwing Lair. Prerequisites and Quests While technically there are no prerequisites to enter Molten Core through its entrance at the bottom of Blackrock Depths, every Core raider will want to complete the Attunement to the Core quest to enable the shortcut at the bottom of Blackrock Mountain. This quest is given at level 55 by Lothos Riftwaker who is located just outside The Quarry, on the way to Blackrock Depths. Once attuned you can access Molten Core by talking to Lothos again. You may talk to him even if you are a ghost. There are very few quests that involve the Molten Core. The only significant quest chain is the Hydraxian Waterlords chain, which can be started by a visit to Duke Hydraxis off the coast of Azshara. Completing this quest chain will require killing one of each of the trash mobs in the Core, and then defeating the four "naga bosses" in Molten Core (Lucifron, Gehennas, Shazzrah, and Sulfuron Harbinger). In addition, all the trash mobs and bosses in Molten Core provide Hydraxian Waterlord reputation. The final reward for this quest chain is Tidal Loop or Ocean's Breeze, blue rings with fire resistance. Before Ragnaros can be summoned, the raid must defeat Majordomo Executus. Majordomo Executus will only appear if the raid douses the runes that are located near certain bosses in the Molten Core. Dousing the runes requires a vial of Aqual Quintessence, which can only be acquired by speaking with Lord Hydraxis. Once a player reaches Revered status with the Hydraxian Waterlords, Hydraxis will provide a vial of Eternal Quintessence, which can be used every week without a trip back to Azshara. Raid Mechanics Molten Core is a raid instance. This means that it is on a strict timer schedule, which resets once a week, and once a character has been "saved to the instance" by killing a boss, that character cannot enter a difference instance of Molten Core that week. Each of the bosses in Molten Core has a very specific loot table, which includes the Tier 1 armor pieces as well as a number of other epic-quality items. In addition, the trash mobs in Molten Core provide Fiery Cores, Lava Cores, and Core Leather, which can be used with recipes earned at high levels of Thorium Brotherhood reputation to craft epic armor and weapons. It is generally the case that a raid progressing through Molten Core will use these Cores to craft Fire Resistance armor, which will allow the melee DPS of the raid to survive the final encounters with Majordomo Executus and Ragnaros. History The Molten Core was created during the War of the Three Hammers, more than 300 years ago. Near the end of the war, Thaurissan, the leader of the Dark Iron Dwarves, sought to summon a powerful fire elemental to defeat the combined forces of the Bronzebeard and Wildhammer clans. He was more successful than he could have imagined, as he released Ragnaros the Fire Lord from millenia of captivity under the Redridge Mountains. Ragnaros destroyed the city of Thaurissan (named after the Dwarven leader) and created the volcano of Blackrock Spire. He dwells there to this day with his elemental servants and the enslaved remnants of the Dark Iron dwarf clan. :The Molten Core lies at the very bottom of Blackrock Depths. It is the heart of Blackrock Mountain and the exact spot where, long ago in a desperate bid to turn the tide of the dwarven civil war, Emperor Thaurissan summoned the elemental Firelord, Ragnaros, into the world. Though the firelord is incapable of straying far from the blazing Core, it is believed that his elemental minions command the Dark Iron dwarves, who are in the midst of creating armies out of living stone. The burning lake where Ragnaros lies sleeping acts as a rift connecting to the plane of fire, allowing the malicious elementals to pass through. Chief among Ragnaros' agents is Majordomo Executus - for this cunning elemental is the only one capable of calling the Firelord from his slumber. = Encounters= Bosses thumb|Magmadar *Lucifron *Magmadar *Gehennas *Garr *Baron Geddon *Shazzrah *Golemagg The Incinerator *Sulfuron Harbinger *Majordomo Executus *Ragnaros Trash Mobs thumb|Ancient Core Hound *Molten Giant *Molten Destroyer *Firelord *Lava Annihilator *Ancient Core Hound *Lava Surger *Flame Imps *Core Hound Pack *Lava Pack **Lava Reaver **Lava Elemental **Flameguard **Firewalker = Guides = * How to solo Attunement * Molten Core strategy guide including all bosses * Inner Sanctum's Molten Core Strategy Guide * The Pocket Guide to Molten Core * Conquest guide * Team gbu - beastiary. * No MaaM's Warlock Guide = Loot = All Tier 1 sets, and much more Epic quality gear. Special profession recipes. Special crafting items, e.g. . For more details see: Molten Core Loot Category:Instances Category:Raids Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Blackrock Mountain Category:Caves